Little Moments
by Brianna Summers
Summary: Collection of one-shots, many based on "Fate Has Its Own Path", but some are not. Most of them have Ash and Misty's kids in them. Pokeshipping.
1. Songfic: It Must Be Love

**Sooo just a little songfic about when Ash first realized he was in love with Misty… I heard the song for the first time in years and was like OMG CUTE! THIS TOTALLY WORKS…**

**Yeah…**

**Read and enjoy X3**

_First I get cold and hot  
think I'm on fire, but I'm not.  
Oh, what a pain I've got,  
it must be love!_

Ash could never explain what he felt whenever he looked at Misty. Just her smile made him tingle from his chest, and if she touched him, even on his arm, it burned like Charizard's fire. But he liked it. It made him happier than ever to be around her, and it didn't take long until someone noticed.  
"You know, Ash," Brock smirked one day, "Maybe you should tell Misty how you feel."  
"What do you mean, how I feel?"  
"You obviously care for her. I can see it in your eyes and how you act around her."  
"I...I do always get really happy when she\'s around."  
"It must be love."

_There's nothing I can do,  
all that I want is you.  
Look what I'm going through,  
it must be love!_

Once Ash realized he did, in fact, have feelings for his best friend, he couldn't stop thinking about it. The truth never left his mind. It was hard to be around her anymore, he was so scared of saying the wrong thing. She was all he wanted. It was agony to try to get on her good side. She still slapped him constantly. Ash even realized he was starting to like it, and this he found insane. '_Oh my gosh, I'm going crazy! Brock must be right.' _he began to think.  
_'It must be love!'_

_It must be love, it must be love.  
I fall like a spearow and fly up above  
You must be the dream I been dreaming of,  
oh what a feeling, it must be love!_

Things only got worse. Misty was constantly at the gym for challenger battles - which meant she wasn't with Ash. It killed him to be apart from her. He could go whole days without seeing her, and began instead to see her in his dreams. At first it was innocent - he would just see her, laughing or slapping him, and these dreams he relished, because at least he saw her. They made his Mistyless nights livable. It must be love.

_Something is wrong or right,  
I think of you all night.  
Can\'t sleep 'til morning light,  
It must be love!_

But the dreams didn't last. Soon Ash couldn't even sleep. He was awake all night, thinking of Misty. Her fiery red hair, her emerald eyes, her angry scowls and jovial grins. He fantasized, letting his mind wander into all sorts of impossible oblivions. But he couldn't sleep before the first rays of sunlight broke through his window. He slept in more often than usual, leading his mother to question him one morning as he lumbered groggily down the stairs. His response was less than audible.  
"It must be love."

_Seeing you in my dreams,  
holding you close to me.  
Oh, what else can it be?  
It must be love!_

Eventually, after weeks, sleep returned to him. But his dreams did as well. This time they went deeper, involving him and Misty. Kissing. Touching... Often he woke in a cold sweat, scared of what his brain dreamed up. Only Pikachu's warm, furry body curled up next to him could coax him back to sleep. _What is this stupidity? _He wondered.  
_It must be love. _

_It must be love, it must be love.  
I fall like a spearow and fly up above  
You must be the dream I been dreaming of  
Oh what a feeling, it must be love._

Misty had told him to stop by after her battle one day. While biking to Cerulean City, talking to Pikachu for support, he worked up the courage to tell her how he felt.  
He reached the gym and stepped inside the doors.  
Misty was waiting for him.  
His heart pounded.  
_It must be love..._

**** "It Must Be Love" lyrics (c) Alan Jackson ****


	2. Demanding

**SO, I decided to find a bunch of random words and create one-shots based on them…this is the first one! The word was "convincing", but it turned out more like "demanding"…**

**Ages: Alison (oldest daughter), 14. Faith (middle daughter), just turned 10. Madelyn and Alec (twins), 7.**

**Enjoy!**

"DADDY!"

The harsh shout made Ash whip around in the hallway of his Cerulean city home. Seeing his youngest daughter, he smiled. "What's up, princess?"

"I want a Pokémon." she stated, green eyes brimming with anger. "Why do Ali and Faith get Pokémon but I don't?"

Ash grimaced. He knew this day would come. His daughter was her mother to the extreme, very demanding and very succinct in what she wanted. He tried not to spoil her, but it was hard. She rarely backed down.

"Honey," he tried to reason, "you'll get your own Pokémon. But you can play with any of them that you want. Isn't that fun?"

"No." she pouted. "Why can't I have one?"

"Because you're not ten years old yet. Ali is fourteen and Faith is ten. They got their Pokémon when they turned ten, just like me."

The seven-year-old didn't accept this answer. "It's not fair! I want a Pokémon! Mommy had Pokémon when she was little!"

"Alec doesn't get one until he turns ten, either. Your mother was a special case. We decided that you would all get your first Pokémon when you were ten. This goes for you, too, Mady."

"But I WANT one! I want a Pokémon!" She screamed, stomping and crossing her arms in a fit of rage, flicking her dark red hair.

"Madelyn Desiree Ketchum! Stop acting like a three-year-old!" Ash hardly ever got truly angry at his children, and rarely used their full names, so when he did, they all knew he was serious. "Go to your room! Or do I have to carry you?" he asked when she refused.

"I'm not going!" she shouted.

"Suit yourself," Ash muttered, picking up the protesting child and marching her up the stairs. He carried her into her yellow-painted room, past her brother's where a bewildered Misty was playing with the young boy. He set her down on the bed. "I want you to think about if it's fair for you to get your Pokémon before your sisters. Find me when you have an answer." He left the angry child, closed the door and wandered over to Alec's room, where he found his wife, son, and Pikachu spread out on the floor.

"What was that all about?" asked Misty. "Was Mini-me being a brat again?"

"Uh-huh," Ash confirmed. Pikachu let out a small groan. "She's supposed to find me when she's ready." And he headed downstairs to the couch.

A few minutes later, a small red-headed figure appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I thought about it." He motioned for the young girl to come over to him. "It's not fair for me to have a Pokémon before I'm ten."

"Why?" he guided gently, pulling her up onto his lap.

"Because Ali and Fay had to wait, too." Considering this good enough, Ash brushed the reddish brown hair out of his daughter's dark green eyes.

"Thank you, Mady. Now, you know I love you, right?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"So how about we go find you a new Pokémon to play with today? I've got a special one in mind for my little princess." Her little face lit up with a small smile.

"Which Pokémon, Daddy?" she asked as her father stood, picked her up and carried her outside to the backyard.

"One I had Professor Oak send over just last week." He pulled a Pokeball off of his belt and summoned it. "Come on out, Skitty!"

From a flash of red light emerged a small, pink, cat-like Pokémon. It had short, stubby legs and big, twitchy ears. It flicked its tail back and forth, a pink bulb on the end of a twine-like appendage.

Mady squealed. "It's so cute!" Ash set his daughter down and she ran over to the normal type Pokémon. It sniffed her curiously and chirped its name. "It likes me, Daddy!"

Ash laughed. "It does." He sat in the grass and watched his daughter play with the Pokémon, scratching Pikachu's head once the electric type wandered outside. "Aren't they so cute together, Pikachu?"

"Pika pika!" The happy Pokémon answered affirmatively. "Pi ka pi. Chu!"

"Yes, she is just like her mother." Ash mused. "And she'll be just as beautiful."

"Pikachu."

"Nah, you're right. She is beautiful."

Ash stroked his Pokémon on his yellow head and kept an eye on his beautiful daughter with his Skitty, watching as she kept asking it to use its fighting moves on a branch. He chuckled.

"Yep. Just like her mother."


	3. Mother's Day

**In honor of mother's day, the family is pampering Misty!**

**I love writing about the kids ^^**

**It says the ages in, like, the second paragraph, so I won't bother putting them up here.**

**Enjoy!**

Ash crept into his oldest daughter's room, grinning as he noticed that all of his children were gathered on her bed. He closed the door slowly, making sure it didn't squeak, and turned to face them. He couldn't help but be amused at the sight; his oldest, twelve-year-old Alison, was rubbing sleep from her eyes, and seven-year-old Faith was bouncing happily up and down on the baby blue sheets of the bed. Four-year-old Madelyn clung to her oldest sister, while her twin, Alec, seemed to be asleep, clutching an umbreon pokédoll.

"Okay. What are we doing for your mother today?" he asked. He didn't need to. They'd gone through the plan a hundred times.

"Ali's gonna make breakfast," Faith chirped, "because you can't cook, Daddy. Then Mady and Alec are gonna wake Mommy up, and when she comes downstairs we're all gonna give her the presents!"

Ash laughed. "Great. All right, let's go downstairs. Quietly," he added as the stairs creaked under the children's feet, "so Mommy doesn't wake up." He picked up Alec from the bed and carried him downstairs with the rest of them. The young boy didn't wake up, so Ash set him down on the couch. He was still grasping the pokédoll.

As Alison finished making the blueberry pancakes, her specialty, Ash gathered the younger girls from their tasks of rounding up the gifts. He sent them upstairs to dress, and woke up Alec to help him.

Soon all four children huddled excitedly at the foot of he stairs. Everything was ready. A bunch of pancakes rested in the oven to keep them warm, the table was completely set. Bright packages wrapped poorly but lovingly by small hands clustered in the middle of the table.

"All right," Ash told the twins. "Go wake Mommy up." They darted up the stairs, giggling quietly.

Misty, who had woken a short time before but lay in bed enjoying the peace, heard the giggles from her room. She pretended to be asleep as the twins barged through the door, jumping on the bed. Misty opened her emerald eyes and smiled at them.

"Mommy! Mommy! Guess what!" Mady exclaimed.

"It's Mother's day!" Alec burst before Misty could answer. "Ali maked pancakes! With bwoo-berries! And we maked you presents!"

Misty laughed and rose from the bed. "Thank you, sweethearts. Come on, let's go downstairs."

The twins bounded down the stairs in front of her, giggling gleefully. When she reached the bottom, the rest of her family was waiting for her. Ash kissed her cheek. Ali gave her mother a hug and a kiss. Faith begged to be picked up, and when she was, nearly choked Misty with a grip around the neck. The twins, task complete, had already darted into the kitchen and were sitting at their spots when the rest walked in.

"I made pancakes, Mom." Ali informed her mother. "They're in the oven. I'll get them." She passed around the delicious-smelling pancakes as the others sat down.

When breakfast was finished, the twins excitedly begged Misty to open the gifts. She picked up a blue construction-parer-covered one on which Ali had written "From Mady" for her younger sister. Trying not to tear it too much, she opened it while the young girl looked on in silent joy.

"A picture frame! Made out of Popsicle sticks! Aren't you clever?" she grinned at her daughter. "How many Popsicles did you have to eat to make this?"

"Only eight." Mady smiled shyly. Misty laughed.

Alec's gift was a pasta necklace. Faith had drawn a picture of the family. Alison had bought her mother a silver bracelet engraved with 'Misty' and a pokéball. She loved it all.

"Hey, you haven't seen my gift yet!" Ash pouted. He handed her a small purple box. Inside was a pair of stud earrings with sapphires shaped like hearts.

"Thank you, Ash." She put them in immediately.

"Those look pretty, Mommy!" Mady complimented.

"Thank you, sweet girl." She gave her family a round of hugs.

"Go get dressed, Mist. We'll take care of the dishes. Don't forget a swimsuit!" he winked.

He didn't tell her he'd had the children put on swimsuits under their clothes.

Misty stepped into the closet and picked out an outfit. She found a dark blue and white sundress that matched the new earrings. As she tied the halter top and grabbed a bathing suit, she heard a dish shatter followed by her son's cry of "oops!", but when she returned downstairs, the kitchen was spotless. Ash grinned and ushered them all outside into the heat of the May Sunday.

The family climbed into the car, the trunk of which, unknown to Misty, had already been filled with swim supplies. Ash took up the wheel and surprised Misty by driving down to the Cerulean beach cove.

The cove was special to the couple. It had been the site of their first date. The place Ash had proposed, almost thirteen years ago. Where Misty had told her husband she was pregnant with the twins. Now it was a special spot to the entire family as a place to have fun.

The twins grabbed what they could carry from the trunk of the car and ran, screaming, down to the water.

"Hey! Alec! Madelyn! Wait for us!" Ash yelled. He, Misty, Alison, and Faith carried what was left.

As soon as clothes had been removed to expose swimsuits and sunscreen had been slathered on, the kids headed for the water. Ash and Misty each took a twin by the hand and helped them into the salty ocean while they squealed and splashed. Alison kept a watchful eye on Faith, further out in the waves.

~*~*~*~

That evening, the six of them gathered the in living room of their home, all on the floor. The little ones were all in someone's lap; Alec in Misty's, Mady in Ash's, and Faith in Alison's. The television whispered in the background, but nobody paid any attention. Sleep drifted from child to child.

"Ash, it's after nine," Misty said, stroking her yawning son's raven-colored hair. "They should get to sleep."

"All right." Ash stood, picking Mady up with him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "Bedtime, sweetheart. Come on, Faith, you too."

The seven-year-old stumbled along after him, battling drowsiness. It didn't take long until even Alison was asleep in her room.

Misty stood in her middle daughter's dark room, watching her even breathing, her body gently rising and falling. Her hair, black with red at the tips, cascaded around her little face. A pair of tiny hands clutching a pichu pokédoll she had gotten when she was born. It warmed Misty's heart to look at her peaceful daughter.

Misty walked into her own bedroom. Ash stepped into the room from putting Mady down and wrapped his arms around his wife. He have her a kiss on the cheek and she smiled. Her earrings twinkled brightly in the moonlight shining in through the window. It was silent. When he spoke, it was a whisper.

"Happy Mother's day, Misty."


	4. Dragonair Of The Sea

**This one's cute! It was just originally about a vacation, but I decided to give Ali a small fascination with Dragonair…for a while, at least.**

**Enjoy!**

"I'm still wondering why on earth we thought this was a good idea." Ash told his wife as he carried his nine-month-old son, Alec, through the crowd of the theme park. It was a boiling July day, and the boy was whimpering. Besides the baby, Ash had a firm grip on his middle daughter's hand. Misty, just ahead of him, held his youngest daughter and a crumpled map while the oldest girl ran ahead.

"Alison! Get back here!" she called above the clamor. The girl did as told and the family shuffled over to a miraculously empty picnic table by the side of the path, gathering around where Misty one-handedly spread the map. The sparsely-leafed tree above the table provided little shade. Ash balanced a baby on either knee, keeping an eye on the older girls.

"Faith, where do you want to go?" the redhead asked the three-year-old girl, who was standing on the bench to get a better look.

"There!" she pointed a tiny finger at a picture of a blue, serpentine Pokémon with tiny white wings on each side of its head. "Dra-nair."

"You want to go see the Dragonair show?" Ash grinned, proud of the fact that his young daughter had recognized the Pokémon on sight. "The next one's at two, Mist. It's not that far, we can make it in time."

"Okay. What do you think, Alison?"

"I like Dragonair. They're really pretty."

"All right then. Let's go!" Misty folded the map and put it in her pocket, taking the baby girl from Ash and gripping Alison's hand tightly. "I don't want to lose you." she explained when the girl squirmed.

They maneuvered the crowd as quickly as they could, managing to secure seats in the small water show amphitheater as the show started. There were only three seats, so Misty perched the babies on her lap while Ash pulled Faith onto his. Alison sat in between them.

A whistle was blown and a sapphire-blue, glistening, serpentine Dragonair cut through the water, stopping in the middle of the rippling pool to blink curiously at the audience with two bright magenta eyes. It had a long, thin body, blue scales on its back with a pure white belly. Three small blue orbs clung to its body; two at the base of its tail and one under its chin. A tiny, pointy spike rested in the middle of its forehead, and on either side of its shapely head rested a feathery white wing. Misty gasped at the sight of the gleaming, rare Pokémon, and on her lap the little girl clapped her hands and giggled delightedly.

Alison laughed at her sister. "Mom, Mady likes Dragonair!" she exclaimed.

"Aww, isn't that cute?" Misty cooed.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the show!" a blonde-haired young woman announced, stepping onto the small stage behind the water. "This is my Dragonair, Marietta. Her name means 'of the sea', and it describes her well - Marietta spends most of her life in the water, even though she's a dragon type!"

Alison gasped. "Mom, that's like my middle name! 'Mariam' means 'of the sea', too!" She looked at her mother with glee in her eyes.

"That's right, Ali. Though, we picked your middle name based on the fact that you are my daughter, and I am a water-type specialist." she explained to the girl, but her attention was riveted on the swimming Pokémon.

"Now, Marietta, whirlpool!" the trainer called out. The serpentine Pokémon began to swim in ever-more-rapid circles, making the aqua water spin quickly, faster and faster until there was an empty cone of air in the water all the way down to the bottom of the pool. Then the Dragonair rose up out of the waves, spinning with the current.

The crowd was mesmerized by this until the dragon-type dove down into the cone. Instantly it stopped, leaving a bare ripple on the surface.

"Great job, Marietta! Now use Aqua Tail!"

The Dragonair floated to the top again. Now its tail shone white, and as it flew up a few feet into the air, twirling an elaborate design, the water followed it. It dropped back into the pool and all of the water fell back down, but it fell slowly, like rain floating slowly down a windowpane. Even the twins sat, captivated by the sight that seemed to slow time.

All too quickly the show was over, having ended with a friendly battle between Marietta and another Dragonair. The second was a shiny version of the Pokémon- its bright pink color excited Faith and elicited a squeal.

The rest of the day was filled with laughter, fun, and the occasional oh-god-where-did-Alison-slash-Faith-dissapear-to freakout. Generally Misty would be the one to notice the girl was missing; she would show up seconds later, having been momentarily separated or distracted.

At five, Ash and Misty decided it was time to head home. Alison whined and Faith, not to be outdone, threw a fit, which did not go over well with Misty.

"Faith! Stop that! We're going home, and your fussing isn't going to change that!" But the stubborn girl continued to act out, and Ash intervened.

"Here, I've got an idea, but you've got to calm down. Calm down, Fai." he handed Alec to Misty and picked the three-year-old up. "Why don't we let Mommy and the twins go out to the car, and you and Ali and I will run into the gift shop real quick? What do you think? Sound good?" Instantly the girl smiled and nodded. "Great. Is that all right with you, Mist? Can you take both babies?"

"Of course." she confirmed. "I think that's a great idea, Ash. Thank you."

Hurriedly the girls ran into the expansive souvenir shop; Ash lost them quickly. He was picking out a small pokédoll for each of the twins when Faith went up to him. She was carrying a stuffed raichu as big as she was. Ash chuckled.

"Maybe something smaller, Fai?" he asked his daughter. She shook her head and he knew he had to give in. "All right. Let's find Alison."

They found her with her arms full of objects; all of them Dragonair-related. Three books, a coloring book, two models, of both Dratini and Dragonair, and a Dragonair pokédoll.

"All of this?" he asked, slightly annoyed and very tired.

"Please, Dad?"

"Fine. Let's go." he paid for the items and they left.

As the three climbed into the car, Misty noticed the large bag and looked at him questioningly when she saw Faith with the enormous raichu.

"I wanted to avoid a total meltdown. Unfortunately, that meant surrender. But I did get stuff for the twins," he added, handing a Mightyena pokédoll to Alec, who grabbed it excitedly. He gave Mady a Pidgeotto, which she took from him with a sweet smile. Alison took the bag and the rest of its contents.

It was a quiet ride home. The twins and Faith were asleep and simply needed carrying inside for a nap before dinner. Alison went to her room with the bag. Ash and Misty collapsed on their bed for their own nap.

That night, Ash noticed a light coming from Alison's bed as he checked on her. "Ali? It's time to go to sleep."

"But Dad!" she whined. She was reading one of the new books. The other two sat on top of her bookshelf. The coloring book lay on her desk. The models were on her windowsill with the rest of her tiny collection. The pokédoll was in her clutches.

"No 'but's. Sleep. Good night, Ali, I love you."

"All right." she pouted, putting the book on her nightstand and turning off the lamp. "I love you too, Dad. 'Night."

Ash smiled to himself as he closed her door gently.

**I love love love writing about Ash and the kids. Especially Ali. She's probably my favorite.**

**Leave a review if you like! Please? ;)**


	5. Sweet Talk

**I really like this one. So, enjoy!**

Serenity.

Misty smiled and took a long, deep breath. Her body relaxed as she lay spread out in the tall, green grass in her open field of a backyard. Closing her eyes, she relished the cool of the gentle summer breeze, and the sun's timid warmth washed over her face.

Until suddenly it didn't.

Misty opened her eyes to see a face directly above hers. She tried to scowl, but his silly upside-down grin, accompanied by wide russet eyes and raven-colored locks flopping down into them, prevented her from being even the slightest bit angry.

"Thanks," she said instead, closing her eyes again. "I could use some shade."

"You know, your eyes are the same color as the grass." he pointed out. Misty didn't move. "And your hair..." his voice deepening and softening with his words, "Is so silky-soft..." he murmured, running his fingers through it. "And your skin, so bright it's glowing." he brushed a hand down her arm.

"Okay," Misty opened one eye. "What's with the sweet talk?"

"Aw, but Mist, you told me to save it."

"What?" the redhead had both emerald eyes open now.

"After the mermaid show, remember?" His voice rose in excitement. "I had gotten my seventh Kanto badge just days before. And Horsea needed exercise, so we took her to the big Cerulean pool. And your sisters forced you to be the mermaid princess in the water ballet they had set up and-"

"Okay, okay, I remember! But how on earth did you remember? You can't even remember what you had for breakfast yesterday."

"Can too. Blueberry pancakes."

"Anyway."

"But we were walking away and I said you were pretty good, and you said to save the sweet talk because...erm..." He paused, hoping she wouldn't remember. But she did.

"Because you owed me a bike!" she pointed a finger at him. "And you still, after all these years, owe me a bike, Ash Ketchum!"

"And you can wait, Misty Ketchum." he smirked. Misty couldn't help but to give a tiny grin at the sound of her name, only a couple months new. "Yeah, that's what I thought." he purred, bending to place a kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes and let escape a soft grown as he slipped his hands down her sides.

Suddenly, she pushed away, startling Ash. Sitting up to face her husband, she snapped, "What are you doing?"

"What?" he asked innocently. "I can't sweet talk my wife into having a little-" With a gasp, Misty clasped her hands over his mouth.

"Did you forget about someone?" she questioned him angrily. Ash took hold of her wrists, pried her hands from his face, and looked obliviously around.

"Who? I thought we were alone." He stared into her blazing green eyes blankly. "There aren't any other people here."

"Oh, don't give me that. You look like a psyduck!" Letting her facial expression soften, she slid back onto her back in the grass, facing Ash again upside-down. She slid her hands along his forearms and took his hands, placing them on her stomach. "You forgot about this person."

"Oh." There was a moment of silence. "I guess it just hasn't sunk in yet."

"For me, either." Misty admitted, squeezing her husband's hands. There was a long pause before she spoke again. "You know, I was thinking."

"About what?" Ash asked, gazing up at the sky.

"That this isn't our first child."

"I'm sorry, _what?"_ Ash's head whipped from up to down to look at his wife. "As far as I know, we've only made one baby." He paused before adding, "Unless there's something you're not telling me."

"I'm talking about Togepi, Ash." she stated, as if it should have been obvious to him. It wasn't.

"Uh, Mist, Togepi's a Pokémon. That's not...biologically possible."

"I wasn't taking biological, you dolt." she said, slapping him on the side of the head. "I'm saying, you found the egg and I raised Togepi. It thought of me as its mother, and if you found it, that makes you the father, I think. So Togepi is our first child."

"That's a way to look at it, I suppose."

"I admit," Misty whispered, her face blushing red, "that I always liked to think of it that way."

"You know, I think I like that, too." Ash realized with a smile. He moved to lay down beside Misty, one arm curled behind her head, one hand resting on her stomach, where he pulled up her shirt to reveal a flat area of skin that wouldn't be that way for long.

"But Togepi's grown up." Misty reminded him, a hint of sadness in her voice. "So we're going to raise another child."

"A human baby." He specified as he moved his fingers in light circular motions around his wife's belly. Misty corrected him.

"_Our_ human baby."


	6. The Pokémon Master's Daughter

**I havent done a lot of Misty with the children. So here you go; Misty and Mady! I think it's cute, I always figure Mady to be the one who takes after Ash the most in personality. **

**So enjoy!**

* * *

"Mommy?"

Misty glanced up to see her youngest daughter beside her. The girl had an inquisitive look on her face.

"What is it, Mady?" she asked, rather tiredly. "Mommy's really tired right now. I have a lot of work to do."

"What kind of work?" the five-year-old peeked over the side of the desk on tiptoe.

"I'm a gym leader. You know that, Mady. I train and battle Pokémon, and I have to do a lot of paperwork to keep the gym open."

"Can't Daddy help you?" she inquired, punctuating the question with a curious look from her large, dark green eyes.

"Daddy has his own responsibilities. He's the Pokémon master, and he does a lot of work without doing mine." Subconsciously, Misty grinned at the thought. Ash knew she loved being with her family rather than being stuck in the office with a pile of papers. And she knew he would take on four times the work he already did to make sure she had time to spend with the children. That was just the kind of person Ash was; it was the boy she'd fallen in love with so many years ago, and the man she still loved.

Misty was shaken out of her thoughts by the realization that her daughter was silent. Mady was sitting cross-legged on the floor, head in her hands, deep in thought. After a moment her head rose. She looked her mother dead in the eye and, with as much determination blazing in her voice as existed in her body, declared:

"I want to be a Pokémon master."

Misty tried her hardest not to laugh. It wasn't the girl's fault; she had heard the same exact sentence spoken so many times from her husband's mouth that it was hard not to imagine him, ten years old again, sitting in front of her, fist cocked, hat turned backwards, saying the words with the determination that allowed him his dream and now rushed through the veins of his daughter. It was amazing, really, just how alike they were.

"Just like Daddy!" the girl continued.

"But then Daddy wouldn't be the Pokémon master anymore." Misty pointed out, more to see Madelyn's reaction than anything. Out of all of them, the young girl was the one who cared most about their father's title and looked up to him because of it.

"I'm okay with that." The five-year-old chirped.

"Yes, but I'm not sure Daddy would be." Misty could only grin. "Now what did you need, baby?" she asked, addressing the child's original reason for entering the office.

"I wanted you to play with me." She fingered one of her reddish-brown braided pigtails, which was quite a bit messier than it had been when Misty had done it that morning. "Can you? Please, Mommy?"

Misty looked down at the still large stack of paperwork and sighed before looking back at her daughter, whose pleading dark emerald eyes often reflected the woman's own. "All right." she smiled at the girl, who grinned widely and grabbed her mother's hand.

"Come on, Mommy!" she cried. "I already know a game we can play! I'm the Pokémon master, and you're my growlithe!"

The redhead laughed. Madelyn Desiree Ketchum, Pokémon Master. Just like her father.


	7. MidFlight Motto

This one's really short (Like, 400 words short), but I tried to make it funny. I probably failed, so if you can't laugh at it, at least you can laugh at my failed humor.

So enjoy.

* * *

"Ash, don't tell me you're scared to be on a plane?" Misty sighed as she watched her husband's grip on he armrests tighten at the announcement of take-off.

"Daddy scared?" Ash looked down to his left. His two-and-a-half-year-old daughter was looking up at him, blue-green eyes wide, clutching a Pikachu doll in her tiny arms.

"Heh heh, no, sweetie, Daddy's not scared." he looked up at his redheaded wife and muttered through clenched teeth, "Not a bit."

"Yet you took the aisle seat." she sighed. "You're not scared, are you, Ali?" Misty asked the girl in an attempt to tease Ash. Alison smiled at her mother and shook her head vigorously. "I didn't think so." She chirped. Leaning over the child, who was seated between them, she whispered in Ash's ear, "I wouldn't think the Pokémon master would be frightened of a plane, either."

"I'm not scared. I'm just... A little apprehensive."

"Look at you, using big words!"

"Aw, be quiet." the raven-haired trainer huffed. "Besides, you remember what happened last time I got on a plane?"

"Oh, whatever." Misty scoffed, covering Alison's ears. "Just because it crashed last time doesn't mean it will today. Besides, that was team Rocket's fault, and they're not here now." she reasoned in a harsh whisper.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that." said an unfortunately familiar female voice.

"Yes, because you're wrong!" A male voice supported her. Slowly Ash turned to see two tall figures dressed in flight attendant uniform, one with long magenta hair and the other with short periwinkle locks, staring at him. "I believe, Jessie, that that is our cue."

The woman struck a pose and laughed. "Prepare for takeoff!"

"And make it gentle!"

"To protect this aircraft from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within this nation!"

"To announce the wonders of planes we love!"

"To extend our reach to the sky above."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth," a small, catlike Pokémon emerged from behind them, carrying a tray. "That's flight."

Ash and Misty both facepalmed. Alison giggled at Meowth. The other passengers simply stared.

"That motto is still lame after all these years." Misty sighed.

"At least it's...different." Ash offered.

"Would you like a drink?" Jessie asked in a honey-sweet voice.

"Or a snack, perhaps?" Meowth inquired.

"What about a blanket?" James joined in.

"Uh, we're... fine." Ash mumbled, a little shocked.

"Anything for the Pokémon master!" the three sang, making their way down the aisle of the small aircraft.

For a moment Ash, Misty, and Alison just stared.

"Dey're stwange." Alison piped up.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Misty muttered.

* * *

Review please!


	8. Who Do You Love?

**Woo, an update! Hehe. Last time I did a story with little Alison, and so here's one for little Faith. I got the idea in my head this morning and wrote it quickly so it's not very long, but I think it's cute. Let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy :)**

"Daddy?"

Ash turned from the television to rest his attention on his daughter. She had a curious look on her face, and he braced himself. She was three years old, and like most three year olds, had a reputation for asking many questions. And while it seemed like everyone else had endless time to answer them, she often tested her parents' patience. Especially since they tried to encourage curiosity.

"What is it, Faith?" he asked with as much of a smile as he could muster.

"I has a question."

"Sure. Ask away." he said reluctantly, pulling her up onto his lap.

"D'you say 'I love you' to ladies b'sides Mommy?"

Ash was taken a little aback at the unexpected inquiry. "Well, I... I say 'I love you' to you and Alison, don't I? And I say it to my mom. You're all ladies."

For a moment the child seemed pacified. Then her face scrunched up in confusion, as if she were trying to think very hard.

"No." she shook her head.

"You're not ladies?" Ash asked in amusement.

"No!" Faith howled, frustrated. "Mean, udder ladies. Like... Like Miss May."

Ash tried desperately not to laugh as he realized what his daughter was asking, though he knew she didn't mean it like she said it. "No, baby," he answered, stroking the three-year-old's hair. "Miss May is my friend, and she's a very good friend, but I don't tell her I love her. Or and other lady. And do you know why?"

Faith shook her head slightly, chocolate eyes wide.

"Because love is only for very special people. You, and Alison, and Mommy, and the twins are very special people to me. So I say I love you." Ash watched the expression on the girl's face change as she processed what had been said and became satisfied with the answer she had received.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Fai?"

"I love you."

Ash smiled. "I love you too, baby."


	9. Things I Never Thought I'd Say

**I thought this might be kinda cute...really short but eh. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Please don't put the peanut butter on my head."_

_"Take that Piplup out of your pants."_

_"Why are you drawing on the lampshade?"_

Things I'd never thought I'd say.

_"Stay out of the plant pot!"_

Never in my entire life.

_"Hand me the concrete piece."_

How many times does one think they'd say something like that?

_"Don't touch the fire hydrant."_

Some things are common sense.

_"The chair cannot be upside down."_

Others I have to stop for a second and think about how something like that would come to be said.

_"No, Pikachu is not powered by batteries."_

Some things scare me a little.

_"And no, you cannot use him to charge your gameboy."_

Some things arise out of...difficult situations.

_"Please don't put makeup on Gyarados again."_

But most of the time, it's just a little dumb.

_"Stop climbing the dresser!"_

And then there was that one time...

_"You bejeweled your father's hat!?"_

Let's never speak of that one.

_"DVDs _cannot_ be used for serving tea on!"_

Oh yeah, having little kids is a joy, isn't it?

_Crash_.

"Mommy!"

"Yes, Alec?"

"There was an accident."

"What happened?"

"Um.. I knocked Daddy's glass thingy over. That his badges are in. And it broke."

I had better go take care of that.

Telling Ash his son broke his badge case isn't going to be fun.


End file.
